Roger's Revenge
by vine
Summary: When Jory Bancanor disappears, the lawkeepers believe it to be an isolated case. But then, when a week later and thousands of miles away, Sandry fa Toren disappears much in the same way, something much more sinister is under foot. A Tortall Emelan xover
1. Chapter 1

OK, I was digging through my old files and found this. I wrote it about a year ago, but decided to post it. If I continue, it will be a Tortall/Emelan crossover. Tell me what you think...

In the city of Kugisko, in Namorn

Niamara, known to her family and friends as Nia, was memorizing her day's work at the shop when she heard a commotion downstairs. Since they had caught Bennat Ladradun almost a year ago now, there had been no big crimes. Still…

Suddenly, Nia kneeled over in pain, though seemingly nothing had happened. Where was her twin, Jory? Obviously, her twin was hurt. Fighting the pain and the growing panic, Nia raced down the stairs, anxious about what she might find. Something she didn't expect was this; a gaggle of people she recognized as workers and volunteers from were Jory was apprenticed, with her parents in the middle. Her mother looked up and saw her, then turned her head and whispered something in her husband's ear, who winced, and looked up too.

Nia's hart quickened. The looks her parents gave her were filled worry. But about what? And were was _Jory?_

Nia got the rundown from her mother as they were waiting, somewhat impatiently for the Lawkeepers to come back with the reports. They were puzzling, but oddly, that's what they all expected, after what they had heard from Oleikia Potcracker, Jory's teacher and mentor.

"I've never seen anything like it. One moment she was there, and the next, she wasn't. There was no smoke, no _anything. _ She was just _gone. _"

Nia remembered something, "She didn't feel well this morning, did she mention anything to you?"

"She looked pale, and she had a small cough when she came, but she took one of my cough remedies and it went away by midmorning."

**The Lawkeepers came up with no leads. Jorality Bancanor had vanished without a trace.**

Love it, hate it? Should I continue? LIke I said, a Tortall/Emelan xover, and if people want, I will post more, so that means... Review, please?

My happiness is just a mouse-click away...


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Winding Circle Temple, In Emelan**

"Hurry up, Sandry! We still have to find Briar and get Daja from the forge! And you, of all people, should know that it will take a while to get Daja, and even longer to find Briar!"

"Tris, the more you nag me, the longer it will take! Anyway, I'm almost finished this pattern for Pasco." Sandry sounded exasperated, but if you knew her well, you could hear the curiosity in her voice, hidden under the sound of a sore throat, the punishment of staying up all night weaving.

Tris felt sorry almost immediately. Sandry recognized her expression.

"It's okay. I know you anxious. But please, stop badgering me!"

Tris fidgeted, but obeyed. Why did Sandry have to finish this today, of all days? She was glad that _she _didn't have a full-time student.

"There, see, I'm done." Half an hour later, Sandry stood up, stretching the kinks out of legs long unused. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sandry smiled as Tris snapped, "Of course it was." Her friend was immensely different from the Tris that had left Winding Circle almost two years ago, but some things never change. The redhead's fiery temper, for one.

Twenty minutes later, they were outside Frostpine's forge. It being the middle of fall, Sandry had, of course, shed her summer clothes in favor of warmer ones, but as she walked inside, this was the first time she regretted making that decision. The inside of the forge was like being inside a forest fire.

Daja though, barely noticed the heat, or her friends. She was making a mold for a chandelier, and all her attention was fixed on the iron that she was trying to get to shape the signs for health and prosperity.

"Daj' someone's here to see you," Keril, Frostpine's old apprentice, still hung around the forge, though Tris secretly thought that Frostpine's interesting talk wasn't the only thing that kept him coming.

With a lot of bribery and pleading, Tris and Sandry finally convinced Daja to come with them. And, with an educated guess from Sandry, they found Briar conversing with some street rats down in the Mire. All in all, by the time they had reached the wall, the light was beginning to dim.

"So Tris, what's the secret?" Briar asked.

"You'll see."

Tris, who was rarely mysterious, was being uncharacteristically vague. 'You'll see,' was all she'd let on.

After they had got to the top of the wall, Tris turned to them, and with her usual pleasant manner, ordered them to "Just sit there, and be quiet!"

Briar opened his mouth to argue, but, at that moment, there was a collective gasp from the girls. Even Briar felt his jaw drop.

The sky was on _fire_.

The many-colored fire, or lightning, _whatever _it was, moved across the sky with a poetic grace. It was like the colors of a rainbow had decided to dance against the backdrop of the swiftly darkening sky. It was no wonder that it was a few moments before anyone could speak. When someone did, it was in a faintly heard whisper.

"Bookkeeper," Daja breathed in awe. To her, these sky lights seemed to represent all the magic in the world, each color a different kind. It frightened her in a way she couldn't hope to explain.

"Niko called it sky-fire, but it's actually just lights." Tris was also whispering. "No one really knows exactly _how_ it forms…" she trailed off. No one was really listening. It was like they were bespelled, or in a trance. If they had all stopped breathing, they weren't aware of it. They might have stayed there all night, waiting until the mysterious lights had faded away, but, as it happens, they were roused in a much less pleasant manner.

Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed. Tris blinked rapidly, confused. There wasn't supposed to be a storm tonight. Looking at her companions, she noticed one was missing.

"Sandry?"

Briar and Daja looked at Tris, and then at each other. The redhead was right. Sandry was gone. Worse, they had no way of knowing how long she had been so. Daja, feeling for the magical thread that connected them all, saw that Sandry's thread seemed stretched beyond measure, and no matter how hard she pressed, she could not push through the 'muck' that separated her from her friend.

"Briar," she said through gritted teeth, "Tris-" about to tell them to join magics, she realized they had already done so.

_On the count of three, then. _Briar's magical voice was calmer than he felt.

_One-_

_Two-_

_Three-_

With an almighty shove, the three young mage's magic pushed even to its immense limits. They felt something give…

And then they all collapsed, most of their magic spent. The little bit that was left went straight into the black hole that their friend had fallen into. Unluckily, no one was there to see it go. When the three awoke, it was to bewildered stares from the morning guard.

When questioned, they said they remembered falling asleep while watching Tris's 'sky-fire'.

**A/N: Just to let you know, there are probably going to be Tortall/Emelan couples, so any ideas there are appreciated, (I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure…) and my OC, Celia of Dunlath, may play a part in this as well. (In Tortall, the story'll be right after Neal, Yuki, Raoul, and Buri got married. Kel and Dom might heat up a bit, as well:) **


	3. Tortall?

**Okay, now a Tortall chapter! Like I mentioned last chapter, this chapter will feature my OC from The Second Page, my other Tortall fanfic. So, if Celia of Dunlath sounds unfamiliar to you, that's because she's mine. Consider this a DISCLAIMER: I only own Celia and her horse. Nothing much else. **

**At the fort Steadfast, close to the Scanran border, in the Kingdom of Tortall**

"Peace at last."

This comment was voiced by Squire Celia of Dunlath, who was currently serving under Duke Baird of Queenscove until her Ordeal of Knighthood. Owen of Jesslaw, a fellow squire and friend, laughed at this, as they both waved goodbye to their friends Neal of Queenscove and Keladry of Mindelan, who were returning to their post at New Hope after a week of festivities. The festivities were held in honor of the wedding between Lord Raoul, Commander of the King's Own, and Buri, former Commander of the Queen's Riders, as well as Neal's own wedding to his sweetheart, Lady Yukimi. All in all, it had been a tiring affair for two fourth-year squires whose masters were –just their luck- in the thick of things.

"Are you joking? This was all 'a waste of time' for my lord, just you wait." This remark would have sounded insulting coming out of anyone else's mouth, but Owen was special that way. His boyish face had matured greatly in the past year, and there was a hint of stubble on his soft chin, but he was still the boy-page at heart.

On the other hand, Celia was nearly unrecognizable from the page she had once been. She still had the quiet demeanor around strangers, but around the small circle of people she considered friends, she was as loud as the next. Owen was the closest of these friends, but the feelings they had for each other were new and iffy at best. Both were too shy and preoccupied to mention this unknown feeling. Still, when you looked at her, you saw a young woman, not an animal in a human body, like when she was younger. Maybe this was because of the numerous boys who had tried to catch her eye, now that she had, to coin a phrase; 'blossomed.' When questioned by Kel about these courtiers, she scoffed and shook her head. In the romance section, Celia was even stricter than Kel herself had been.

"Celia, you there?"

"Huh?" She had been dreaming of her coming Ordeal, which –she had realized with a start- was only three months away. "I'm sorry, Owen. I was thinking about the Ordeal. Did you know we only have _three_ months left?"

Owen made a face. "I try not to think about it."

"Well, you should." Celia snapped, then felt her face grow warm, and looked hurriedly away.

_Bite your tongue, idiot! Now you've gone and…_

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Knowing it belonged to Owen only made her face feel like it was being stuck into a forge fire.

"Celia? It's okay, I know how you feel…"

She turned her face towards him, and saw her dark eyes mirrored in his baby blue ones. She didn't open her mouth, but just stared at him. He didn't break the silence either, just leaned over until their noses were practically touching. His eyes loomed closer and closer until…

"Help?"

They sprang apart, and looked at the source of the sound. A disheveled girl in a rumpled dress had just arrived at the very doorstep of the fort. Somehow, the guards had missed her, though there were a pair of them heading towards her now. Celia and Owen reached her first.

"Please, help,"

"Miss, we're trying to. What's you're name?"

Celia let Owen handle the talking, while she examined the girl's normal-but-not clothes. They were noble quality, but unlike anything she'd seen at the Tortallan court. Maybe Gallan? But that was ages away…

"There's something wrong!"

"Yes, there probably is, now…"

The lady looked right at Celia, a panicked look in her eyes. "I- I think-"'

"Yes?"

"I think I'm- not in Emelan anymore…"

And she fainted into Owen's arms.

**I know, cliqued, but what can you do? **

**(Well, a lot, but oh well:)**

**So, you hate it? Love it? Want to beat me to death with sticks? Then review! **


End file.
